Magatama
Unlike other RPGs, Onigiri provides player with the Magatama system as a replacement for armor items. Magatama are special items which give player various stat buffs (physical/magical defense, weapon mastery, elements stats, skill effects, etc). Player can equip up to 4 magatamas which is limited only by Chakra costs and level requirements. Magatama have chakra cost based around their bonuses and base stats. The stronger they are, the higher the cost. The player's chakra limit increases every level, allowing higher level players equip a wide variety of different magatamas for their useful effects. It should be noted that magatamas can't be changed once a dungeon is entered until the dungeon is either cleared or exited. There are four basic Magatama among the many unique ones: Defense Magatama focuses on granting the player physical and magic resistance. While other Magatama can do the same, these Magatama grant a larger boosts in trade of having little to no secondary effects. Elemental Magatama, as their name states, focuses on elemental affinities. While these Magatama don't grant any defense or side effects, they grant a substantial amount of elemental affinity to one or several elements at a low chakra cost. Weapon Affinity Magatama primarily increases the player's affinity for specific weapons and can provide other boosts or limitations. These magatama tend not to grant any defensive bonuses but are a major assest to lower level players looking for ways to increase their damage output. Skill Force Magatama increases the skill force of certain skills. These magatama can increase the damage of skills in general or specify a weapon type that it increases. Skill Force Magatama also have limitations on the skills that will be boosted by their effect. These limitations come in the form of "rank" restrictions. For example, a magatama that specifies "Rank 2+ Skill Force +22%" will only affect skills of rank 2 or above, and will not increase the damage of rank 1 skills. These magatama tend to be used by players after they have achieved the maximum possible weapon affinity to furthur increase their output. How to get a Magatama Magatamas can be found as monster drops, quest rewards or crafted by the NPC Kaguya. Miroku may also sell Magatama in his store and bargain system, although they are not guaranteed to be the best ones. Magatama Drop Mechanics 1. Magatama only drop from dungeons on Hard or Hell difficulties. Opened boxes are an exception, and have a chance to drop magatama regardless of the difficulty. 2. The types of magatama that drop is determined only by the levels of the monsters defeated. 3. Magatama dropped from enemies will be anywhere between the enemy's level, and the enemy's level - 8. 4. The level of monsters is not the same as the recommended level of the dungeon, so it is necessary to calculate the level of potential drops based not on the dungeon level, but on the level of the actual monsters inside. 5. Monster levels are adjusted based on the number of party members at the time that the first person in the party enters. That is to say, if the party starts with 4 people, and one of the members heads inside the dungeon, then another person joins, the dungeon will be scaled to 4 people, as opposed to five. Naturally, larger parties imply higher monster levels. 6. Monsters have a chance to drop magatama that Kaguya cannot craft. Purity and Chakra Purity determines the strongest ornamentation that a magatama can receive. As the player increases their friendship level with Kaguya, Kaguya is able to place ornamentations of higher quality onto magatama. Magatama can only receive an ornamentation if the required purity is lower than the purity of the magatama. For example, a magatama with 2 purity would not be able to receive an ornamentation of 4 purity, but a magatama of 3 purity can use ornamentations of 3 and lower. Chakra limits how many as well as the type of magatama a player can equip. As the player levels up, their max chakra gradually increases. Players can equip magatama totaling to less than or equal to this number of chakra. This mechanism helps prevent players from using multiple magatama that are exceedingly stronger. Magatama Table There are currently 151 Magatamas listed and verified for consistency. Please note that only stats and locations that are confirmed have been listed. Min Level Magatama Name Effects P/M Def Purity/Chakra Location/Cost Materials Is there some sort of pre-requisite? 1 Goblin Magatama Fire Element +5 24/24 1/11 Crafted for 454 Red Glass Marble x1/Inferno Stone x1 No 1 Gokusotsu Magatama 25/11 1/7 No 2 Blue Glass Marble Ice Element +7 0/0 1/1 No 2 Mica Magatama 17/13 2/5 Quest No 2 Purple Glass Marble Lightning Element +9 0/0 1/2 No 2 Red Glass Marble Fire Element +6 0/0 1 No 3 Black Glass Marble Dark Element +11 0/0 2/3 Random Drop No 3 Hakurai Magatama 29/16 9 No 3 White Glass Marble Holy Element +11 0/0 2/3 No 5 Blue-Green Glass Marble Ice Element +13 0/0 3 No 5 Milky Glass Marble Holy Element +16 0/0 3 No 5 Red-Purple Glass Marble Fire Element +15 0/0 2/3 Quest: Lost!, Random Drop No 5 Serpentine Magatama 16/23 5 No 5 Stick Insect Magatama Sword Affinity +10%/Slice Element +5 0/0 2/3 No 5 Third Eye Magatama HP Recovery +10 16/23 5 No 6 Glory Magatama Effective Level +1 0/0 2/7 Crafted for 4,123 Black Glass Marble x1/Shirikodama x3/Thick Paper x5 No 6 Sakura Magatama Fire Element +20 5/8 13 No 8 Bikara Magatama If using Sword, P. Atk Spd +4 0/0 3/4 Quest Yes 8 Keystone Magatama 112/63 3/17 Crafted for 2,109 Goblin Magatama x1/Thick paper x1 No 9 Great Dog Magatama Twin Swords Affinity +4%/Wind Element +15 0/0 3/2 No 9 Idezumi Magatama If Remaining HP:70% or more, SP Reduction +10/If Remaining HP:90% or more, SP Reduction +5 0/0 3/7 Crafted for 6,944 Blue Glass Marble x1/Mountain Water x50/Water Plant x40 Yes 9 Kougasha Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 2+ Sword Skill Force +22% 0/0 3/4 Yes 9 Sparrow Magatama Spear Affinity +14%/Pierce Element +5 0/0 3/2 Crafted for 6,001 Piercing Stone x1/Tart Peach x45/Soft Bill x1 No 10 Cerasite Magatama 52/31 6 No 10 Four Gods Magatama Attack +30 88/99 17 No 10 Yuumoukakan Magatama Attack +150/Max HP -10%/Fire Element -15 0/0 3/8 Crafted for 6,901 Red Glass Marble x1/Blackened Rose-coloured Glasses x2/Crab Pearl x5 No 11 Bonnou Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 2+ Axe Skill Force +22% 0/0 4 Yes 11 Kanmon Magatama Money Gain Boost +25% 0/0 3/19 Crafted for 5,933 White Glass Marble x1/Lotus Spoon x3/Glittering Baby Fly Wings x1 No 11 Rausu Magatama Bow Affinity +16%/Dex +2 0/0 3/3 Crafted for 6,541 Piercing Stone x1/Bamboo Strip x45/Cat Whiskers x10 No 11 Snail Magatama Slice Element +18/Sword Affinity + 5% 0/0 3/4 Crafted for 6,541 Cutting Stone x1/Wriggling Moss x1 No 11 Tasagare Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 2+ Oodachi Skill Force +24% 0/0 4 Yes 12 Mushiro Magatama Attack +200 0/0 3/9 Crafted for 6,516 Black Glass Marble x1/Centipede's Poison x1/Sinister Bones x2 No 13 Aries Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 2+ Spear Skill Force +23% 0/0 5 Yes 13 Asougi Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Sword Skill Force +31% 0/0 3/4 Yes 13 Nepheline Magatama 59/45 7 No 13 Purity Magatama Impact +18 49/84 3/19 Crafted for 85 Red Scale x3/Luck Daruma Fragment x3/Baby Fly Wings x3 No 14 Burai Magatama Attack +15%/Max HP +400/Weapon Wastage +30 0/0 4/30 Crafted for 9,113 Red Glass Marble x1/Rotted Helm x1/Purified Oil x1 No 14 Ichimochi Magatama Axe Affinity +10%/Impact Element +10/Mountain Element +7 0/0 4/5 Crafted for 9,542 Crushing Horn Stone x1/Onigawara x1/Dried Seaweed x12 No 14 Itamae Magatama Item HP restoration up 0/0 4/7 Crafted for 7,502 White Glass Marble x1/Cursed Crab Claws x1/Punk Kappa Fin x3 No 14 Kadou Magatama Item SP restoration up 0/0 4/7 Crafted for 7,502 White Glass Marble x1/Sulfur x1/Hardy Daikon x1 No 14 Kousei Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 2+ Staff Skill Force +25% 0/0 4/6 Quest Yes 14 Loach Magatama Oodachi Affinity +17%/Rain Element +5/Mountain Element +5 0/0 5 No 14 Lord Shokou Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Wand Skill Force +28% 0/0 5 Yes 14 Tanuki Magatama Slice Element +18/Pierce Element +9 0/0 4/14 Quest No 14 Yoake Magatama If remaining hp:50% or more, rank 3+ oodachi skill force +33% 0/0 4/5 Bought from Miroku for 16,160 Yes 15 Oumagatoki Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Axe Skill Force +29% 0/0 6 Yes 15 Phosphor Magatama 133/196 4/23 Crafted for 6,524 Keystone Magatama x1/Green Furball x20 No 16 Hagun Magatama Staff Affinity +20%/Fire Element +10 0/0 4/6 Crafted for 9,962 Inferno Stone x3/Fine Cloth x2/Bug Repellant Coil x35 No 16 Kojyuurou Magatama Critical +4/Lightning Element +13 0/0 4/7 No 16 Ladybug Magatama Slice Elemet +24/Rain Element +5 0/0 6 No 16 Nayuta Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 4+ Sword Skill Force +40% 0/0 4/7 Yes 17 Gold Thread Magatama 81/50 9 No 17 Himono Magatama Holy Element +25/Fire Element +25/Wind Element +25/Money Gain Boost -50%/Impact Element -40 0/0 4/10 Crafted for 12,697 White Glass Marble x1/Waxen Fragment x2/Amagaeru Tongue x2 No 17 Inari Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Twin Swords Skill Force +33% 0/0 4/8 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell Yes 17 Lord Soutei Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 4+ Wand Skill Force +30% 0/0 4/8 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell, Bought from Miroku for 16575 Yes 17 Mikan Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Bow Skill Force +24% 0/0 4/5 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell Yes 17 Morning Frost Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Axe Skill Force +30% 0/0 7 Yes 17 Sekisei Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 3+ Staff Skill Force +30% 0/0 4/8 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell Yes 18 New Moon Magatama Dark Element +32 0/0 4/7 Crafted for 9,928, Quest: Where's The Way Out? Dark Stone x3/Pufferfish Lantern x3/Paper Helmet x40 No 18 Shoo-frog Magatama Reduce damage taken from Amagaeru by 18%/Reduce damage taken from Gama by 18% 0/0 4/18 Crafted for 10,948 Blue Glass Marble x1/Dark Oil x1/Tart Peach x60/Toad Stomach x1 No 18 Sougyou Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 4+ Oodachi Skill Force +39% 0/0 4/7 Yes 19 Colored Carp Magatama Oodachi Affinity +25%/Holy Element +9 0/0 5/8 Crafted for 12,646 Cutting Stone x1/Giant Cucumber x55/Old Thread x30 No 19 Cow Magatama Twin Swords Affinity +15%/Slice Element +13/Wind Element +6 0/0 12 No 19 Moonstone Magatama 75/99 10 No 19 Nightingale Magatama Pierce Element +14/M.Cast Spd +10 0/0 5/17 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell No 20 Chigaiya Magatama Bow Affinity +25%/Pierce Element +16 0/0 5/9 No 20 Gemini Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 4+ Spear Skill Force +39% 0/0 5/11 Quest, Random Drop Yes 20 Michizane Magatama Critical +8/Impact Element -21 82/26 5/11 No 20 Shindara Magatama If using Twin Sword, P. Atk Spd +4/If using Spear, P. Atk Spd + 4/Wis -2 0/0 10 Yes 21 Banana Magatama If Remaining HP:50% or more, Rank 4 Bow Skill Force +40% 0/0 5/8 Kishinden Hell Mode 5/5 Party Yes 21 Carapace Magatama Sword Affinity +25%/Mountain Element +10 0/0 8 No 21 Lion-Dog Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 4+ Twin Swords Skill Force +38% 0/0 -/11 Yes 21 Lord Gokan Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 5+ Wand Skill Force +40%/Slice Element -8 0/0 5/10 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell Yes 21 Nothingness Magatama Max HP +500/EXP Gain Boost -80% 0/0 5/10 Crafted for 13,906 Black Glass Marble x1/Tricolor Dango x60/Centipede Fluids x40 No 21 Nyuudou Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 4+ Axe Skill Force +40% 0/0 11 Yes 21 Quartz Magatama 277/234 5/27 Crafted for 15,535 Phosphor Magatama x1/Purified Oil x2 No 21 Suihassen Magatama If Drunkenness: 50 or more, Attack +450/If Drunkenness: 75 or more, Attack +200/If Drunkenness: 50 or more, M. Def +30% 0/0 5/20 Crafted for 20,551 White Glass Marble x1/Giant Cucumber x30/Wriggling Moss x2 Yes 21 Taikun Magatama P. Def +22%/M. Def +23%/Rest (Recover while sitting) 0/0 5/22 Crafted for 15,329 Blue-Green Glass Marble x1/Dried Tongue x1/Tanuki Tail x1 No 22 Shingan Magatama Dex +3/If under Remaining HP: 90%, Critical +5 0/0 5/13 Crafted for 16,873 Blue Glass Marble x1/Crow Feather x45/Straw Rope x2 Yes 22 Taika Magatama Fire Element +17/Mountain Element +15/Wis +2 0/0 5/11 No 23 Amara Magatama If Remaining Hp:60% or more, Rank 6+ Sword Skill Force +50% 0/0 5/15 Bought from Miroku Yes 23 Cancer Magatama Rank 5+ Spear Skill Force +45%/Wand Affinity -20% 0/0 16 Oonaobi Shrine Hard No 23 Cresent Moon Magatama Dark Element +25/Wind Element +14 0/0 5/10 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell No 23 Lord Enma Magatama If Vit: 30 or more, Rank 6+ Wand Skill Force +52% 0/0 5/15 Yes 24 Black Kite Magatama Spear Affinity +25%/Wind Element +15 0/0 6/11 Crafted for 18,562 Piercing Stone x1/Loss Daruma Fragment x50/Bamboo Robocopter x1 No 24 Catfish Magatama Oodachi Affinity +22%/Lightning Element +10/Mountain Element +5 0/0 11 No 24 Makora Magatama If using Axe, P.Atk Spd +5/If using Bow, P.Atk Spd +5/Vit -2 0/0 6/15 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell Yes 24 Nekomata Magatama If Remaining HP: 50% or more, Rank 5+ Twin Swords Skill Force +45%/Wand Affinity -20% 0/0 6/16 Quest Yes 25 Dusk Magatama If Remaining HP: 60% or more, Rank 6+ Oodachi Skill Force +47% 0/0 19 Yes 25 Grasshopper Magatama Slice Element +28/Mountain Element +10 0/0 6/24 Crafted for 19,479 Cutting Stone x1/Amagaeru Tongue x1 No 25 Haidara Magatama Immune to Criticals 0/0 6/16 Crafted for 18,545 Milky Glass Marble x1/Bloodied Face Guard x1/Shunoban Horn x1 No 25 Kanpatsu Magatama Rank 5+ Axe Skill Force +45%/Spear Affinity -20% 0/0 6/17 Oonaobi Hard Mode No 25 Kouya Magatama Bow Affinity +31%/Wand Affinity +20% 0/0 6/14 Crafted for 20,448 Piercing Stone x1/Bronze Fragment x2/Broken Lantern x10 No 25 Sangi Magatama Axe Affinity +37%/Wis +5 0/0 15 No 25 Taiitsu If Mnd: 25 or more, Rank 5+ Staff Skill Force +40% 0/0 18 Yes 27 Flourite Magatama 431/324 6/31 Crafted for 31,217 Quartz Magatama x1/Sulfur x1 No 27 Lord Henjyo Magatama Rank 7+ Wand Skill Force +60%/Wis -5 0/0 6/15 Random Drop, Room Of Rites on Hard, Bought from Miroku/42060 No 27 Whirlpool Magatama Bonus recovery from Liquor/JP Wiki says "Attacks can miss"/Heavy Drinker 0/0 6/19 Crafted for 27,401 Navy Glass Marble x1/Cat Whiskers x40/Melting Meat x1 No 28 Fierce Lunacy Magatama Attack +500/Max HP -20% 0/0 6/13 Crafted for 23,663 Red Glass Marble x1/Pale Colored Scale x1/Ornate Handle x3 No 28 Gyokutei Magatama If under Wis: 12, Rank 6+ Staff Skill Force +45% 0/0 6/21 Random Drop, Kishinden 4-5 Man Hell Yes 28 Shingen Magatama Critical +7/Slice Element +17 0/0 6/18 No 28 Silence Magatama Critical +5/Cool Down Reduction +5 0/0 6/24 Crafted for 23,663 Ash Glass Marble x1/Eternal Cloud x30/Large Skull x1 No 28 Tsubame Magatama Pierce Element +27/HP Recovery +130/Mountain Element +5 0/0 6/15 No 29 Sepiolite Magatama Vit +1 130/149 6/13 Quest No 29 Stag Beetle Magatama If Pow: 28 or more, Sword Affinity +30%/If Pow: 15 or more, Twin Swords Affinity +22%/Slice Element +10 0/0 15 Yes 30 Chian Magatama Restore HP when you deal a Critical/Dex +5 0/0 7/32 Crafted for 30,222 Orange Glass Marble x1/Peerless Crest x1/Red Scale x55 No 30 Hida Magatama If Wis: 40 or more, Pierce Element +45 0/0 7/30 Yes 30 Limitless Spin Magatama If Remaining HP: 70% or more, Rank 8+ Sword Skill Force +61% 0/0 18 Yes 30 Tortoise Shell Magatama Mnd +2 187/167 7/13 No 31 Isshi Magatama Weapon Wastage -20 0/0 14 No 31 Mouse's Magatama If using Sword, Cool Down Reduction +14 0/0 7/27 No 32 Citrine Magatama Mountain Element +5 513/500 7/36 Crafted for 65,812 Flourite Magatama x1/Chestnut Pearl x1 No 32 Grape Magatama If Dex 40 or more, Rank7+ Bow Skill Force +53% 0/0 7/23 Random Drop, Shinoda Forest Hard 2/5 Yes 32 Praying Mantis Magatama Sword Affinity +15%/Wind Element +27/Slice Element +8 0/0 7/18 Crafted for 38,633 Cutting Stone x1/Sickle Whetstone x50/Gift Bag x1 No 32 Reihou Magatama If Remaining HP: 60% or more, Rank 7+ Staff Skill Force +50% 0/0 7/22 Quest: Youkai Snapshots (Kyoto), Bought from Miroku for 62240 Yes 32 Waning Moon Magatama If under Pow: 20, Wand Affinity +36%/If Wis: 45 or more, Bow affinity +35% 0/0 7/19 Crafted for 42,585 Miracle Stone x3/Cursed Blood x1/Mantra x2 Yes 32 Wolf Magatama If Dex: 55 or more, Twin Swords Affinity +60%/Pierce Element +15 0/0 7/20 Crafted for 36,764 Cutting Stone x1/Unkempt Hair x50/Sticky Material x5 Yes 32 Zhen Magatama If under vit: 14, Rank 7+ Twin Sword Skill Force +55% 0/0 7/25 Bought from Miroku for 62240 Yes 34 Hiei Magatama If under Mnd:10, pierce element +35, spear affinity + 20% 0/0 7/20 Random Drop, Gedoumaru's Hideout Yes 35 Agate Magatama Wis +3 204/285 8/14 No 35 Cul-de-sac Magatama Max HP +10%/Max SP +30/Vit -5 0/0 8/17 Crafted for 47,052 Orange Glass Marble x1/Reversed Compass x1/Silk Bag x1 No 35 Magatama of Ecstasy Holy +15/Attack +300 0/0 8/28 Crafted for 42,680 Milky Glass Marble x1/Jiggling Meat x55/Eternal Torch x1 No 35 Peerless Magatama Rank 6+ Spear Skill Force +35%/Attack +400 0/0 8/28 Crafted for 40,546 Red-Purple Glass Marble x1/Kibidango x1/Sulfur x55 No 35 Wachigai Magatama If under Pow: 60, Axe Affinity +42%/Flight Element +10 0/0 8/23 Crafted for 47,052 Crushing Horn Stone x1/Centipede Fluids x20/Dried Tongue x2 Yes 36 Bee Magatama Slice Element +35/Pierce Element +28 0/0 8/30 No 36 Dragon's Magatama If using Spear, Cool Down Reduction +19/Max HP +10% 0/0 26 Yes 36 Waxing Moon Magatama Holy Element +17/Dex +12 0/0 8/30 No 37 Crocodile Magatama If Vit: 45 or more, Oodachi Affinity +30%/If Vit: 25 or more, Impact Element +15 0/0 8/21 Crafted for 63,299 Cutting Stone x1/Black Moth Scales x2/Ashes x60 Yes 37 Hawkeye Magatama Dex +3 858/531 8/39 Crafted for 104,368 Citrine Magatama/Glittering Baby Fly Wings No 37 Scorpio Magatama If Pow: 40 or more, Rank 9+ Spear Skill Force +62% 0/0 8/32 Yes 39 Crane Magatama If Pow: 50 or more, Spear Affinity +45%/Mountain Element +15 0/0 8/22 Crafted for 66,703 Piercing Stone x1/Old Thread x60/White Peach Pudding x2 Yes 41 Amber Magatama HP Recovery +100 792/826 9/42 Crafted for 162,686 Hawkeye Magatama/ No 41 Bandai Magatama If Pow: 30 or more, Bow Affinity +40%/Lightning Element +30 0/0 9/26 Crafted for 77,429 Piercing Stone x1/Jiggling Meat x10/Hiderigami's Sigh x2 Yes 42 Bell Cricket Magatama Slice Element +32/Staff Affinity +19%/Wand Affinity +15% 0/0 6/25 Crafted for 85,617 Cutting Stone x1/Giant Cucumber x65/Centipede Fluids x20 No 42 Clear & Serene Magatama Pow +14/Dex +12/Vit +4 0/0 9/38 Quest, Crafted for 81,416 Blue-Green Glass Marble x1/Headband Blindfold x3/Putrid Gastric Juice x1 No 42 Hanaikada Magatama If Wis: 60 or more, Axe Affinity +70%/Wind Element +10 0/0 9/26 Crafted for 85,617 Crushing Horn Stone x1/Wild Plants x40/Fly Membrane x55 Yes 42 Poisoned Water Magatama When Poisoned, Attack +1250/When poisoned, P. Def +15%/If under Remaining HP: 50%, Attack -50% 0/0 9/33 Crafted for 98,958 Ash Glass Marble x1/Potent Venom x1/Centidote x1 Yes 42 Tiger Magatama Twin Swords Affinity +25%/Oodachi Affinity +17%/Sword Affinity +17% 0/0 9/23 Crafted for 85,617, Recipe Drop, Secluded Forest (Hell) Cutting Stone x1/Penanggalan Tail x2/Crest Fragment x55 No 44 Enchanting Crystal Magatama Staff Affinity +10% 834/1227 9/46 Crafted for 232,845 Amber Magatama x1/Eternal Cloud x1 No 44 Harvest Night Magatama Wand Affinity +40%/Wis +4 0/0 9/32 Crafted for 94,679 Miracle Stone x3/Broken Fishing Rod x3/Bell of the Curse God x2 No 44 Mongoku Magatama Lightning Element +20/Ice Element +20/Wind Element +20 0/0 9/26 Crafted for 99,592, Recipe Drop, Secluded Forest (Hell) Thunder Stone x3/Centidote x1/Red Claw x2 No 46 Oogiotoshi Magatama If under Remaining HP: 30%, Axe Affinity +85% 0/0 10/26 Quest Yes 46 Snail's Pace Magatama Movement speed down/Attack +1100/HP Recover +200 0/0 10/30 Crafted, Quest: "So sleepy" (Kaga) No 47 Panther Magatama Twin Swords Affinity +20%/Dark Element +23 0/0 10/25 Crafted for 116,105 Cutting Stone x1/Spirit Mirror Shard x50/Tanuki Tail x2 No 47 Topaz Magatama Mountain Element +15 920/1498 10/48 Crafted for 308,234 Enchanting Crystal Magatama x1/Tep Extract x3 No 49 Taisai Magatama Rank 2+ Skill Force +22% 0/0 10/38 Quest, Achievement Present No 50 Argentite Magatama Holy Element +15 1084/1670 10/50 Crafted for 405,932 Topaz Magatama x1/Star Ornament x3 No 50 Komochizuki Magatama Holy Element +35/Wand Affinity +20% 0/0 10/27 Crafted for 142,247, Recipe Drop, Secluded Forest (Hell) Light Stone x3/Withering Spirit x45/Baby Bottle x25 No 55 Dog's Magatama If using Twin Sword, Cool Down Reduction +20/If using Bow, Cool Down Reduction +20/Dex -9/Rain Element -20/ 0/0 10/41 Random Drop, Secluded Forest Hell Yes 56 Mekira Magatama If using Bow, P.Atk Spd +7/If using Twin Sword, P.Atk Spd +6 0/0 10/33 Random Drop, Secluded Forest 5 Man Hell Yes 63 Blue-Green Stone Magatama Sword Affinity +10%/Impact Element +10 1904/1966 10/28 Crafted for 860,688, Achievement Present Oni's Horn Magatama x1/Punk Kappa Fin x10/Ubume Nest x3 No If you would like to add to this list, please use the following link: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ldJyn2PenCunHgIMd1LVUlGPmsj3OPLwUaJBulONtP8/viewform Once submissions have been confirmed for accuracy, the table will be updated.